A Second Chance
by MidnaMoon
Summary: When Link tells Ilia he's going to move to Hyrule, she's about had it with him. His new, heroic life has taken over the real him, and Ilia refuses to have anything to do with him anymore.Link tells her he can change, and begs for a second chance.LinkxIlia
1. Chapter 1: Lover's Quarrel

**F****inally! A story! Yay! This is my first fan fic, so don't except too much. Soooo...yeah. Please read. **

**Plot:**

**Ilia's mad at Link because the hero thing got to his head, and he's not acting at all the same. Link tells her he can change, and begs for a second chance.**

"M-move! To Hyrule Castle T-town!" Ilia shrieked as he told her the shocking news at the spring. Link sighed.

"I'm sorry but I have to." Her face went pale, and tears poured down.

"Why!" she asked him angrily.

"It'll be easier to help Princess Zelda. I'll be right there when she needs me." He reasoned.

Obviously, it was the wrong thing to say, for Ilia looked as if though he had slapped her on the face.

"You've been in Ordon all your life! That means…that means you chose that princess over me!" she shouted, rage filling her up.

"It's for the protection of Hyrule."

"THAT'S WHAT THE SOLDIERS ARE FOR!" Ilia roared, extremely mad at him.

"Yeah, but-"

"What are you trying to do? Make them all lose their jobs!"

"No! It's just that-"

"That you obviously looooove the princess!" she snapped.

"I DON'T!" he had suddenly raised his voice, which made Colin, Beth and Talo were hiding in the bushes jump. But Link and Ilia didn't seem to notice.

"What about me! My father, Fado, Colin, and the rest of them! They need you! I need you!" Link shut his mouth, unable to respond. Ilia turned away, tears pouring into spring.

"The hero thing has got to your head." She said, her voice suddenly quiet "I never thought you were that kind of person."

"What d'you mean?"

Anger filled her again. "Those heroes who, afterwards, think they're all that and acts like a jerk!" she shouted bitterly.

"Is that what you think of m-"

"I thought you were stronger than that, Link! That you wouldn't give in!"

"Ilia, I-"

"You're not the Link I knew! This new, heroic you has devoured the real you. The you that I trusted, my best friend, and someone I loved!" she turned away and stormed off to her house.

"I-It-Ilia!" he ran after her.

"Just leave me alone! Go! Go and move!"

"I can change! Please, just give me a second chance!"

"Second chance?" Ilia shook her head "I'm sorry Link. I don't know you anymore." 

The words pierced his heart. She slammed the door in his face (she was in her house).

"Ilia! Aargh..!Dammit!" he shouted, kicking the closet thing (which was this odd wood statue) and making it fall over. Link had said it so loud that some of the villagers looked up and gave him dirty looks. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Link slammed the door behind him as he stomped into his house. Midna appeared in her cursed form. He plopped onto his bed, utterly defeated. He was angry, confused and depressed. 

"What's wrong? Your girlfriend dumped you?" Midna smirked. Link ignored her and she frowned. 

"Huh…something must be really wrong. You're not reacting." She said, turning into her true form.

"I don't get it. Why is she so mad!"

"Hmm…" she tapped her lip "Well, you showed pretty much that you don't give a damn about her. She obviously thinks that and-"

"Then why doesn't she just say it!"

"Because life's like that. Confusing."

"I just don't understand it though! Why do women have to be so stubborn!"

"Excuse me?" Midna growled through gritted teeth "Life isn't fair, I thought you'd know by now."

She glared at him and vanished.

**I'm done chapter 1. There's more to come, just wait. Reviews are appriciated, they really do help(unless of course you're being mean or you're character bashing).**


	2. Chapter 2: Ignoring

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy…**

Ilia sat by her window, filled with anger. _Why doesn't he get it? Link isn't that stupid!_ She heard the sound of hooves outside. Glancing out her window, she saw Link on Epona.

Colin, Talo and Beth were following him, making him stop in front of Ilia's house. Ilia made sure she was well hidden as she looked through the window.

"If you won't tell us about your adventure, then tell us why you got in the fight with Ilia!" Beth shouted at him. Link sighed.

"I already told you, I need to go ranch."

The three children formed something like a wall in front of him.

"Then we won't let you through!" Talo barked firmly.

"I-need-to-go-ranch!" Link said through gritted teeth. Ilia could tell that he was trying to hold his anger(probably from the fight). Epona whinnied, and the three of them scattered, letting Link pass. As he passed he glanced up, catching her eye. She turned away, blushing furiously. Link hit a grin as he rode to the ranch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Link was finished ranching, Bo approached him. Link wore his Ordon clothes, for the sound of chain mail drove the goats mad. He had taken quite a while to ranch( "10 minutes Link? 10! What's wrong? Something else on yer mind?"). Link walked to Mayor Bo.

"I'm sorry about Ilia. I know she's mad at you." Link nodded.

"Well, anyways, it seems like you didn't to stay."

"What? Oh, yeah…" Link mumbled, scratching his head.

"Don't worry too much about her. You know she wouldn't live her whole life hating you." Bo assured, walking away. Under Link's breath he muttered "Yeah, right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ilia quickly raced to her room as her father drew near to the house door. She had been eavesdropping, and even heard Link's muttering. As she sat on her bed, panting, she began to wonder. _Well, I can't really be mad at him forever. I'd lose him to some bitch._  
She glanced out her window, to see Link, sitting on a rock and chucking pebbles into the water. Ilia couldn't help but smile, for he looked like the same Link she knew. _At least he's trying…_The pebbles made big splashes, and she noticed he was putting much force into it. It was as if the water was the cause of the feud they had. Link had an angry and confused expression on her face, staring endlessly into the water. He's looked really hurt, and Ilia winced. Her conscience was taunting her._But I can't…I can't forgive him that easily._ Ilia had accidentally leaned a bit too much on her open window. She gave a little scream as she fell out and off the roof, landing hard into the ground below. She closed her eyes and covered her ears. _Oh shit…He'll start laughing anytime now…_ But she didn't hear anything but footsteps coming closer to her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Link's hand in front of her. She hesitated, but took it. She felt the warmth in his hand and it made her insides tingle. He helped her up. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Of course I am! I-I just slipped!" she said crossly. For one awkward moment, they just stared at each other, his calm blue eyes against her green ones. Then she remembered that he was still holding her hand and jerked it away fiercely. "Sorry." He said quietly, walking away. She frowned slightly, half-wishing he had stayed, but then got back to herself and went back inside.

**More to come, keep on reading please:D**

**Please review, it helps me! **


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf

**Ahh! Sorry I took so long to post this! I was sort of busy, and I had to type the other story (In Need of You). I'll try and post the next chapters soon!!**

The wind pierced through Link's fur (he had transformed) as he sat atop a ledge, peering down at Ordon. His ears prickled forwards as he heard something in the village, but it was just a nearby squirrel. Midna had left him for a while to roam the shadows, giving him some privacy and time to think. Link's blue eyes gazed at the moon, its delicate light gently touching the surface of his black pelt. He raised his muzzle to the sky and howled an enchanting song (Zelda's Lullaby), the melody vanishing into the night sky. Ilia, who sat on her roof, glanced up.

_That song…it's so…beautiful. _

Something about it seemed to connect to Link; she just couldn't remember what it was. She shook her head and snapped out of the trace, realising that the howl was obviously coming from a wolf. Cautiously, she peered around the corner of the roof. She could see the black figure of a wolf, muzzle to the sky. After the song ended, Link glanced around the village again. He stared at the water, and then his eyes drew to Ilia's house. He jumped as he saw her sitting on the roof, staring at him with the same expression. He leaped from the ledge and got onto her house. Her eyes widened as he drew nearer, and cords of panic tightened around her chest. Link sat, his clear blue eyes boring into her emerald ones. He seemed to be…waiting.

He suddenly got up and came near her, so that he was only a few inches away. She flinched, but only felt a rough surface on her cheek.

"S-stop! T-that tickles!" she giggled, unable to stop herself. Link stared at her, panting.

Ilia swore she saw somewhat of a smile.

_He didn't attack me. Was he some sort of huge dog?_

"Were you the one who howled?" she asked. He nodded. Ilia smiled and petted him between the ears. Link closed his eyes, letting the touch of her soft hands sink into him. He hadn't exactly been this nice to him when he was human.

She sighed and muttered softly to herself. "I wish he'd be smarter and actually think about other's feelings."

Link tilted his head to the side. She blushed, remembering that there was a wolf beside her.

"Oh, just some human stuff…" she mumbled, but he looked at her eagerly. Ilia sighed and started explaining about the past few days. She found herself spilling out the whole story, babbling for what seem like forever.

"…and I really do love him (Link's hope lightened). I just…" her voice trailed off.

Link glanced up to the sky, it seemed darker now. He got up, walking to the edge of the roof.

"I guess you need to go now, huh?" Ilia said quietly, walking towards her window. He glanced back at her before disappearing into the darkness.

**It's not all that great because I had to change a few stuff around, and I couldn't think of much. Hopefully I will be able to post the next chapters faster.**

**Please Review!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Knocking

As Link had assumed, Ilia's fierce anger was the same as ever

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry guys for not posting or anything, I'm always on deviantArt. D:**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

As Link had assumed, Ilia's fierce anger was the same as ever. He half-wished he had stayed with her longer; she was so calm and nice. It was early in the morning, and there was loud knocking on his door.

"LINK!!" the voice of Ilia shouted.

Link groaned and placed a pillow over his head.

"LINK!! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND COME HERE!!" she shouted, pounding her fist on the door.

"I didn't hurt Epona! I didn't even touch her, go away!" he called out to her, buryig his face into his bed.

"This isn't about Epona! If it was I'd be screaming louder!!"

"Then what is it??"

"My father needs us to fetch something, and if we don't he'll kick us out!"

"Yeah, right." he mumbled, throwing his blanket over his head.

"Get out here now or else I'll get Rusl to burst open your door!!"

Link sighed, then got out of his bed. It wasn't worth getting Ilia mad at him more. He changed quickly and opened the door. Ilia was glaring at him.

"Why d'you have to shout??"

"Because I've been waiting here for an hour now!

He sighed again. She was exaggerating.

"So…what does Bo need now?"

"He needs us to collect berries. It's for the cake for the Hyrule Ball." She told him, suddenly calm.

"H-Hyrule Ball? It's near?"

She nodded. She had forgotten about the Ball, and glanced away. He frowned.

"Bo's not really going to throw us out, is he?"

"Oh…no. No, he isn't." she blushed. "That…that was a lie."

Link shrugged. "I'll do it anyways. You got me up already."

"I'll go get Epona then." Ilia sad, spinning around and running towards the village.

"That's not-"he started, but she had already left. "Necessary…"

Midna appeared as a shadow in front of him.

"Eee! Eee! A bit in a mess aren't we? You'd think she'd change her mind. The Ball is a big thing." she said, nodding her head.

"True…but I highly doubt she will."

"Your girlfriend is sure feisty." she smirked, disappearing as Ilia came with Epona.

He climbed onto the horse. Ilia hesitated, but climbed on he back, awkwardly placing her hands lightly on his waist.

"Where to, Mr. Know-it-all?" she asked, the same bitter in her voice as before.

"I was thinking Hryrule Field."

"Then what are you waiting for??"

He shrugged and rode along. "Have you seen a wolf lately?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

"Oh…just wondering." He grinned when he saw her look away and blush.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
